Ever since I saw you for the first time
by glee4everandalways
Summary: Kurt and his dad move after Kurt's mum died. In their new hometown they meet Blaine, their neighbor, same old as Kurt so they go to the same High School. Kurt isn't sure about his sexuality but this Blaine guy is really creepy, openly gay and a bit too affectionate...
1. This guy looks good

_Saturday. 2 months have passed since mum died_ - Kurt thinks, staring out of the window uncertain about the future. The car is full with bags, cartons and other stuff.

"The moving company brought the furnitre in our new home this morning." Kurt hears what his father says, but is also in thought. His dad looks to him, just for a moment, then again on the road.

"Your new school is gonna be great. You'll find a lot of new friends easily."

"Sure."

* * *

Kurt was close to tears. For him and his father, the past weeks in this city were absolutely hell. Everybody had given them those compassionate gazes. So his father was looking for another job. He found one in another Auto Repair in a city a few miles away. So this is their new beginning. The school year had already begun and Kurt would go finally to high school.

"Look at this house Kurt! We're home. At last." Burt stops the car in front of one of those houses who all look the same with same looking families in it. It makes Burt sad, watching how Kurt looks at their new home. He sighs.

"So, let's carry the stuff in."

* * *

_Saturday, the first week and we get homework like crazy. Stupid teachers. _Blaine hears how a car stops in front of the house. Usually the cars just pass the building and as curious as he is, he stands up, walks to the window and looks down to the road. A full packed car with a man, opening the luggage compartment and a boy opening the passenger door. Blaine stops breathing for a moment. _Gosh this guy looks good. Let's see, what we can set up._

* * *

"No dad, I need time, but I can do it. The doctor said that you shouldn't carry heavy things. Let me do this."

"I won't let my child carry all the stuff alone."

"Dad, just stop being so-"

"May I help you?" Suddenly a boy stands in the front door. He has short curly hair, which he probably tried to fix with lots of hair gel, but one could still see the curls. _His apparition lights up the whole street_, Kurt thinks while the boy smiles, as he could guess what Kurt is thinking, and walks a few steps towards them.

"I'm sorry, My name is Blaine Anderson. I live in this house, I thought you two are moving in and that's why-"

"Fantastic, Hi Blaine. I'm Burt Hummel, that's my son Kurt." Burt walks to him shaking the hand of the stranger.

"Everything in that car has to come in. Here we go!" So Burt takes a carton and starts to carry the stuff in.

* * *

For Kurt it was nearly rude asking a stranger for help – even when he offers himself, but he doesn't want this person to touch his private stuff. _Something at that boy is creepy,_ he is just standing there, smiling at Kurt. Kurt's not sure what to do and goes to the car.

"Thanks for your help." He takes a carton and hands it to Blaine. Blaine takes it and turns around. Unwantedly, Kurt looks at his ass. _Damn this guy looks good._

* * *

After they spent nearly two hours with carrying stuff into the new flat, they decided to order pizza and celebrate the new beginning.

"No thank you Mister Hummel. Now I'm going to leave you both alone."

"I won't let you. You can't play hero for two hours without getting any reward. And we would like to hear thinks about the house, the street and the city. It would be great."

Blaine stands between the door frame, not sure whether he should come in or just leave.

"I really don't know."

"C'mon boy. That's what neighbours do. Eating together and having fun..." Burt smiles and puts one hand on Blaines shoulder.

"But only, if everybody is okay with it," Blaine says staring quizzicaly at Kurt, who pretty ignored him the past hours. Now Burt stares at his son too with a forcing gaze to say something. Kurt suddenly seems nervous.

"Yeah - no, come in."

* * *

They're sitting on cartons and wait for the pizzas.

"So Anderson. Tell us something about you."

"Uhm ... I'm going to the Brian Brain High School for a week now."

"Really, isn't this great Kurt? That'll be your school, too!"

Kurt nods and starts to look out of the window again. He feels uncomfortable. Everything in this room makes him feel uneasy. This isn't his home and he still doesn't know why his father wanted that this guy eats with them. He just wants to be alone or talk with his Mum or just hug her. This city is a mess. This flat is a mess. This life ... is a mess.

* * *

Blaine is annoyed that Kurt seems so uninterested in everything he says. And the uncertainty whether that's because he doesn't like Blaine or he is just depressed, drives him insane. Finally, the pizzas are here. They eat, while Blaine and Burt are doing small talk. It has quickly became dark and Blaine feels his smartphone vibrating in his pants - knowing who this is.

"Okay, it's late. Thanks for the pizza."

"Thanks for your help."

"Not a problem. Good night."

"Good night Anderson." Burt escorts Blaine to the door, while Kurt doesn't seem to notice that they even stood up. Burt opens the door and Blaine turns around one last time.

"Good night Kurt. See you the day after tomorrow in school, I guess?" Again he just nods and Blaine leaves really depressed. He hoped for more. _Silly boy. Silly childish boy_ Blaine thinks of himself.

* * *

Kurt takes one carton and puts it close to the window, sits on it and watches the lights of the city. About 20 minutes after that boy had left, Kurt sees him waiting outdoors, standing in the dark cold night all alone. Suddenly another person comes to him. They hug each other and Blaine takes the person by its hands and leads him in. Kurt was sure that this was another guy. So Blaine is obviously a gay stallion.


	2. The first school day

The removals company had put all furniture just anywhere where space was. Luckily they placed Kurt's bed into the room which should become his new bedroom, so he directs his bed, put a mattress on it and goes to the living room in which they had eaten pizza. Burt sits on a few cartons with a beer in his right hand, friendly snoring. Kurt covers him with a rug.

Finally, he lies in his own bed, too tired to sleep. He stares at the ceiling and remembers how this guy said that he lives directly above them. Kurt hears steps over him. _Oh no ... that creepy house has walls and floors thin as paperboard._ After a while he hears some sort of metal squeaking. Just one time but after a few minutes the squeaking continues in an expressing rhythm.

_No no no I don't wanna hear that._ He presses himself into the pillows. The noise is getting even louder and Kurt feels ashamed and angry at the same time. But he can't deny that thinking of that guy having sex makes him kind of - _NO stop thinking about it, Hummel_ Kurt's trying to fight against his hardening dick. _You don't know him. You don't even know his name._ Which was Kurts fault because he can't remember any names. After an eternity the noise stops and somehow Kurt can fall asleep.

* * *

Kurt and his dad spent the whole Sunday with cleaning up the mess and try to set up the apartment.

"You are afraid of school, aren't you?" Burt says without any advance warning as they clear out the cartons. Kurt looks to his dad who is staring at his son.

"Well, always after summer holidays," He smiles trying to take away his fathers sorrows.

"You will have lots of fun."

"Yeah, of course. You also at your work." The silence is scarifying so Kurt decides to go to bed.

"I'm tired dad. I'm gonna sleep. Good night."

"Good night, son."

It was just about 8 p.m. But working the whole day in the flat made Kurt really exhausted. He is close to falling asleep as he hears that known noise above him. _Does he fuck every day or what?_

Kurt puts his headphone in and feels really lonely. He misses his mother every day since she's been gone. But his dad is right, this school will be great. It just has to be like that.

* * *

"Bye dad." As Kurt opens the door on monday morning, that guy stands there and gives him a warm, beautiful smile.

"Good morning. Let's hurry up or we'll be too late."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've waited for you," Blaine says with a self-convident stare. Kurt doesn't know what to say, but this boy was right - it's late.

So both go the way to school together.

"It's a good place for living. School is just 10 minutes away."

"Excuse me, what was your name?" Kurt looks at the stranger who stops and strechtes out his hand.

"I'm Blaine."

Kurt takes it and shakes it briefly.

"Kurt." Blaine laughs.

_This laugh ..._

"I know. We've already been so far."

"Sorry. I have a problem keeping names in mind." Blaine nods, smirking about the new detail he just got to know. Meanwhile Kurt's stomach hurts as he sees his new school.

* * *

"Hey Blaine." Some guys are standing next to the door and wink to Blaine. Those girls and boys seem to be nice and Blaine and Kurt are walking to them, Kurt really confused about the situation. He hates people who think that a friend's friend is also their friend.

"Hey ya!"

"Okay. Thanks for showing me the way. I'll go the the principal."

"I'll introduce you and then I'll bring you to the principal."

"No, you don't have to." Kurt is so angry of Blaine because he really doesn't want to meet new people. He hates people. And, if he'd like to meet some, then he wants to do that by himself without any help. But Blaine ignores his resistance and suddenly - they are at those guys.

"That's Kurt. He's new in town and my neighbour and if we're lucky he comes into our class." Kurt blushes. He hates when everybody stares at him, scrutinizing him from head to toe as he'd be an object.

"Hey Kurt. Hey." The guys are smiling and nodding while Kurt is just embarressed.

"Hi."

Blaine puts one hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll bring him to the principal before the lessons start."

* * *

They're walking along the school floors while Blaine is telling him stuff about the school, the teachers and the principal. But, Kurt doesn't listen. He's too annoyed although he doesn't really know why.

"So, here it is," Blaine says smiling, again.

"Do you smile the whole day?"

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure to show you the way to school and to the principal and introducing you to my friends." And actually, his smile fades away.

_Thus not ..._

"I never asked you to do so. And now leave."

"Why are you so unfriendly?" Blaine asks really disbanded.

"I'm not unfriendly." Kurt turns around and knocks on the door in the same moment as the bell rings. Blaine leaves.

* * *

Finally, he enters the door. Blaine had already given up any hope that they'll be in the same class. Same time he is disappointed in himself that he's still happy to see this person, even if he had been so cruel to him.

The time has come for Kurt, standing in front of the class _(yeah of course the class with that crazy boy)_ forced to tell something about himself.

"Hello I'm Kurt Hummel. My dad and I just moved here two days ago ... so I'm not familiar with this part of the country ..." Kurt stops talking. He has nothing to add. Nothing that he wants to add. But the teacher wants to know more.

"So Kurt what do your parents?"  
"My dad works in an Auto Repair."

"And your mother?" Kurt gasps for air._ Oh no_ - Blaine thinks, knowing the sad story.

"She is dead."

As expected all look up to Kurt, astonished and pitying.

"Well, Kurt ... in the first row there's a seat for you." Kurt sits down and the teacher starts to talk while Kurt starts to dream.

* * *

During the lessons a creepy girl next to Kurt is smiling at him without any interruption. Kurt smiles back one time - because of decency. The girl looks like a ... well ... a nerd. Wearing an awkward robe and big black really ugly glasses. The bell rings – finally ... break, Kurt sighs.

"Hello, I'm Eva. Nice to meet you. My dad died three years ago. I like the shoes that you wear. I would never wear black shoes like you. I mean black is beautiful, but you have to know - " _Please stop talking, I really wanted to like you ... _Kurt sees that Blaine walks towards them.

"Really? You don't say. You're so funny! HAHAHA!" Suddenly Kurt laughs out so loud, that the half classroom looks at him, he wanted to show Blaine that he's in a conversation and really doesn't want to talk with him right now. He understands, turns around and goes on talking with his friends. At the same time, Eva stares at Kurt.

"I didn't say anything funny."

"Forget it Emma."

"Eva."

"Whatever." Kurt really pissed of, decides to spend the rest of the break into the restroom. He sits in the cabin trying to fight back the tears, without any success. A while he's alone, suddenly the door opens and he hears guys talking.

"The new guy is strange. - Oh yeah – I mean he preferred talking to Eva than to Blaine!" They laugh.

"He was in conversation." Kurt recognizes Blaine's voice.

"What did you even want from him? - Yeah that was really strange. He just started laughing when he saw that you were on the way."

"You guys are really weird today! Why are you-" Blaine interrupts his own sentence, he realizes that no matter what he says he can't stop them thinking the way they are doing right now.

"Is he also gay? Do you already had sex?"

Kurt hears two laughs and a sigh.

"I thought you guys were different ... No we hadn't sex. And, if you wanna know whether he's straight or gay, just ask him by yourselves!"

The door closes.

"Oh man, did I say something wrong? - Now, just the truth, and I'm sure he's into the new one..."

Suddenly a cabin opens and Kurt stands in front of the two.

"Woaah, Hey Kurt! Did you hear everything?"

Kurt nods with crossed arms.

"I'm not judging you. And I wanted to give Eva a chance to know what she's like. You can't say how people really are, until you talked to them, you know." He leaves.

* * *

The school bell rings and the students run out of the classroom, just want to get home after a long horrible day.

"Bye Kurt. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Eva." Kurt packs his bag, when unexpectedly Blaine stands in front of him.

"Hey Kurt do you think you'll find the way home?" Kurt looks at him. Something in Blaines gaze has changed, Kurt isn't really sure what it was. It just seems less happy, but more ... real?

"Oh hey. I suppose, I'm gonna make it."

Blaine nods, staring at the ground thinking about what to say.

"If you're not sure ... I mean ... We could go home togehter ... so that you are sure for tomorrow -"

"That'll be great. Thank you Blaine." Kurt smiles while Blaine raises amused his eyebrows.


	3. Confessions and bullying

Kurt denies looking at Blaine as they're walking the way together. But Blaine stares at him, inspects him and asks himself what is different about him. Something in Kurts gaze has changed. It just seems less angry, but more ... real?

"How do you like the school?"

"Well, can't say much after a day. It seems to be a school like any other ... and thank you Blaine ... You were really kind to me, showing me the way and introducing me your friends."

Blaine starts to smirk.

"Hold on, who are you?"

And Kurt laughs for the first time since Blaine met him. If Blaine had to describe Kurt's smile in one word he would choose p_erfection._

"I just -" Kurt's smile fades away as he looks to Blaine. "I heard your conversation in the restroom ... I was in a cabin"

"Well I ... you heard everything? So ... it's true that you ignored me and used Eva as an excuse?"

Ashamed he turns his head away.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to talk with you in that moment. It's really cute how you care about me, but it's ... annoying, too." Blaine laughs and frightends right after it.

"Wait, so you know that I'm gay?"

Kurt let's out a hopeless sigh.

"I knew it already." Blaine winces as he hears Kurt saying that.

"What? Is it that obviously?"

"No, not really ... I saw your boyfriend Saturday evening."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Kurt stares horrified at Blaine, thinking about the noise that he heard in the night ... _omg and what does he do with someone who is actually his boyfriend?_ Blaine remarks that Kurt seems to be distracted.

"He goes to the same school, but nobody knows that he's gay so he doesn't want to make it public. And, we don't hang out or so, usually we meet at his flat or in mine's," He sighs "The first day we had to introduce ourselves in class, my sentence was: 'Hey I'm Blaine and I'm gay' I regret this decision, but I didn't want to hide who I am. All students talked about my confession that day. So since the first day I was the gay boy and Joe came to me after school making me an offer."

"That was very brave of you." That's all Kurt says staring at the ground.

They arrive at home, enter and Kurt fastly walks to his apartment door.

"So Blaine, thanks for showing me the way ... again." Both laugh and Blaine looks up to Kurt, puppy-eyed.

"May I show you the way tomorrow morning once again?"

Kurt takes a breath. _Here we are..._

"I think we can walk to school and home togehter always, I mean we live in the same house." Blaine smirks. That's exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Okay. Bye Kurt."

"Bye."

* * *

Kurt is sitting at the window at 8 p.m. staring outside as Blaine walks out of the door. Again, he stands on the street and waits for his not-boyfriend. He comes, they're hugging and talking on the street. Blaine talks a few minutes without letting the guy in, wagging with his hands - it seems that they're arguing. After 10 minutes or so the guy leaves and Blaine goes inside, alone. Kurt doesn't know why, but that fact makes him happy in a weird way.

* * *

"Good morning." Kurt opens the door and looks into Blaines handsome, smiling face.

"Hey, You've waited, actutally."

"Of course I did."

Always when Blaine is with him, Kurt feels very awkward. He doesn't know what to say, and how to act. He just feels kind of nervous every time, not want to say something wrong, that Blaine won't think something stupid of him.

"I saw you sitting at the window yesterday." Blaine says, staring at Kurt with a damn hot smirk which says:_ I know you like me. _

"You did?" Kurt's heart beats faster than usual, thinking that this issue is none of his businiss.

"We broke up, well we weren't together, but we won't meet again." Kurt watches Blaine. _Why are you telling me this, you handsome dork? _

"And why-?" He interrupts, knowing he could never ask this question. It's too private, they don't even know each other. They're still strangers, but Blaine knows exactly what Kurt is thinking about and answers the unasked question.

"I told him that I love another." Kurt gasps. _What the hell?_ He stares on the ground, walking next to Blaine who's waiting for any reaction.

_Is he really that kind of silly?_

"I love **YOU**, Kurt," Blaine almost screamed the words and watches how Kurt stands still.

What?_ ..._ he looks up to Blaine's face, searching for any sign that he's kidding, but he's not.

"Tha ... That isn't true. I mean ... we hardly know each other." Blaine unintentionally licks his lips to suppress a smile, a gesture which makes Kurts blood boil.

"It's not my fault. I know what I feel ... And, just imagine how great it will be when we know each other properly," he said it while he was bending over to Kurt, whispering into his ear.

They arrive at school and Blaine walks to his friends.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, wait for me!" Blaine screams as he sees that Kurt leaves the building at the end of the day, without waiting for him. In the door stand those four boys who bully Blaine ever since they know that he's gay. Blaine holds his breath. If he wants to catch up to Kurt he has to pass them. He takes a deep breath and walks towards them, looking them in the eyes. They see him coming and block the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me through."

"Let the fag go, before he tries to rape us!" Laughing, they let him through, but Blaine turns around.

"I would never be interested in someone like you. You're all ugly and just depressed because you can't find girlfriends. That's why you try to bully me, but I'm not that week, okay? I will not be your victim." They bob up.

"Is he really threathen us? That queer?" Slowly, they move towards him.

Kurt heard Blaine's call, waited for him, watched the scene and decided to walk to them.

"Hey, Blaine, let's go," Kurt means calmly, ignoring the boys.

"Oh look, his little Boyfriend! I knew that the new one isn't in our team since I saw him the first time."

Now Kurt just has to look to them, feeling really offended.

"Excuse me? I'm not gay. And, I'm not his boyfriend. Blaine, lets go." Kurt pulls Blaine's arm.

"I wanna hit them so bad I just can't," He whispers to Kurt, as they're finally leaving.

"No, calm down. They're not worth it."

"Blaine let's go. I wanna suck your dick!" The boys are screaming. Suddenly, Kurt full of anger, turns around.

"Maybe, you were right." But Blaine is holding him back this time.

"No you're right. Come on. They're not worth it."

* * *

"I'm sorry. I walked away because I didn't want to walk home with you, although I said that we will walk home everyday."

"It's not your fault, Kurt ... they're harassing me since last week. But I'm sorry that they attacked you too."

Silence.

Blaine inspects Kurt with a hungry feeling.

"Do you want to have dinner with me today?"

"Oh no!"

This answer came so fast and forceful that Blaine feels a bit offended and lets Kurt recognize it. That's why Kurt tries to straighten up things again.

"My dad and me always have dinner together. It's the only time when I see him. He has to work so hard at that damn place. You know how it is ... parents always want to see their children at least once a day."

"No I don't know how it is. I'm living alone." Blaine looks straight ahead while Kurt has this bad feeling ~ guilt. He didn't want to offend him and now, knowing that he lives all alone ... They enter the house.

"But. you could join us!"

"No thank you. I don't want your compassion," Blaine mumbles.

"But that's not – Blaine!" Kurt screams as Blaine runs up the stairs, towards his flat.


	4. The fight

Kurt opens the door and looks right into this beauty.

"Good morning," Kurt says joyful, trying to elicit Blaine a smile, but he failed. Blaine just nods and starts moving.

"So you've waited!"

Blaine isn't in a good mood today, he doesn't answer.

"Blaine I can't see why you're so mad at me," now Kurt is ranting while Blaine still ignores him.

"I don't have compassion for you and I really wanted to eat with you. You could have join us. Yes, my reaction was horrible, but I ... I don't know what to say." Blaine looks at him, starting to smile all over the face as he sees Kurts blushed head.

"It's okay."

_Why? Why do I feel so relieved? I have the feeling that he just has to say a word to blow all my sorrows away. Why?_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine got a teamwork to do. Their teacher built teams of two people who all have to do essays as homework. She put the both together because they live in the same house. Three weeks have passed since Kurt and Blaine spoken properly. They always go the school way together, but they don't speak as much. Actually you can say that everything chanced since Blaine showed Kurt his affection.

Schoolday is over and they're walking out of the building when once again those boys are standing there.

"Follow me," Blaine says, Kurt doesn't ask and does as he said. They turn around and go to the cafeteria.

"There's a fire escape. I didn't use it before because they didn't do anything, they stopped bullying me, but today in the first break they ambushed me and ... Why are they doing it again? What happened?" Blaine winks at the kitchen help.

"She's a friend of my parents'. That's why it's okay if we use it."

"Stood your ex-not-boyfriend with them? I'm not sure if it was him but- " Blaine's sigh interrupts Kurt.

"Saw him, too." They set foot of a meadow and Blaine stops.

"Kurt, please don't think that I'm cowardly. I mean, I'm not brave -"

"Just shut the fuck up." Blaine stares at him with bright eyes while he waits that Kurt continues and praises him, but he doesn't. They pass the school without being seen and walk on the sidewalk silently.

"Do we wanna start with the project today?" Blaine already given up any hope that Kurt will ever say 'yes' to anything that involves Blaine, so he is really shocked as he hears:

"Yeah."

"Okay."

_Calm down. It is just for school. He'd never say 'yes' if it wasn't for school._

"In our flat are still cartons. Can we go to you?"

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I just have to ... clean up."

"Come on! It won't be that bad."

* * *

Kurt was wrong. It is that bad. Everywhere lies waste, clothes and other stuff.

"I told you ... I'm not good at cleaning up, give me two minutes, then we can sit down."

And he starts to take the stuff from the couch and puts it on the ground. Kurt can't help, he is absolutely staring. Those pictures at the wall. Those clothes on the ground. Those muscles on- _STOP KURT HUMMEL! YOU'RE NOT GAY! _

"Here we are." Kurt smiles and sits down, nervously.

"Do you wanna drink something?"

"Yes, water please." _Blaine is always so courteous and perfect in every way._ He comes back from the kitchen, carrying two glasses of water. He sits down, next to Kurt, close ... too close, Kurt can feel his warmth, although they aren't touching. Blaine opens his laptop.

"I hate doing things like that. Who needs essays?"

Kurt nods. He also hates doing any kind of homework and he hates the topic of the second world war. He becomes so sad every time he thinks about it. Thirstly, Kurt takes his glass and wants to drink as Blaine reaches out his finger to show Kurt an interesting website so he touches the glass and Kurt spoils it all over Blaines thigh.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Kurt says rushed.

"No it's... it's my -"

"I'm gonna help cleaning you up," He says, takes a towel from the ground and starts to dapple on the wet stain until he realizes what he is doing. Scared, he looks up into Blaines seductive eyes, which come immediately closer to his face. Then, he feels Blaines hand on his cheek.

"No, don't touch me!" He screams, knocking away his hand and runs downstairs into his flat.

* * *

"Kurt, open the door!"

Blaine knocks at the door for 20 minutes now and Kurt really admires his endurance.

"I'm really sorry. I just felt drawn to you ... But it won't happen again. I promise. Come on, open the door please." Kurt doesn't response and Blaine leaves after about 30 minutes.

* * *

"Kurt hurry up, we're going to be late."

Blaine knocks at the door the next morning as suddenly Burt opens.

"Oh, Mister Hummel," Blaine can't hide his surprised face.

"Anderson."

"Can you please tell Kurt to hurry up, we-"

"He's already gone. Today, he stood up earlier than usual. Did something happen?"

He can't believe his ears.

"Oh ... no." Blaine stares at the ground, thinking about what happened yesterday.

"You would tell me if something happened in school, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, but everything is okay. Nothing happened."

"I'm happy that you two are so good friends now, because he never had plenty of friends. It's hard to know what he's thinking. He hardly speaks to me since his mum died."

Blaine is really surprised that Kurt is a mystery even for his Dad.

"I'll take care of him."

* * *

He is just in time in school and waits until it's over, to talk with Kurt.

"How could you just walk away without telling me?"

"Oh hello Blaine. I'm sorry, today I can't walk home with you, I'm going to drink something with Eva," Kurt avoids looking at him and leaves as quick as he can. Blaine is really pissed off, wants to take the Exit again, opens the door and looks into those five ugly faces.

"Oh nooo." They caught him even before he could turn around. Two are holding him, while the three others stand in front of him. No matter how much he tries Blaine can't move, they're just too strong. He looks into Joe's face and can't believe that a person he had sex with is going to beat him up.

"So Gaylord, missed the last weeks. We've waited for you every day, but you never come out," Joe says.

"It was clear that you took this exit. And since we saw you and your boyfriend the day before-" Blaine starts to laugh.

"That's the reason you're doing this? You're jealous?"

The guys look at Joe, but he just kicks Blaine in the stomach.

"No matter what he's talking about ... After all, we have proof that you are a damn queer. That's loathsome and sin. And sinners will be punished."

And he kicks him again, this time with much more energy so that Blaine sinks to the ground where all start to kick and hit him as hard as they can.

* * *

"Yes, five. Behind school yes, bye." Suddenly Kurt opens the door, phoning. Abruptly they stop hitting Blaine because they are so surprised. Blaine just can't believe how stupid Kurt is.

"Party is over. I've called the police. They'll be here in five minutes," Kurt means certain but then they laugh as Joe moves towards him.

"Run away Kurt!" Blaine moans right before two guys start to kick him again while the two other walk behind Joe.

"You can't help your boyfriend, within five minutes you'll be crippled."

"I don't think so," Kurt says as he yanks out out a knife.

"Ohhhh dangerous. Don't cut yourself lady."

They laugh scornfully and try to overpower him, as he flails around like a wild animal.

"That bastard hit me!" One screams. They come closer and closer and Kurt defends himself as good as he can, but one managed to hold him and Joe takes his knife away, now they beat him up too.

"Hey, I have great idea! What about Castration?"

"Don't you dare, you assholes!"

Joe starts to open Kurts belt as they finally hear the sirens.

"What the fuck? This weren't five minutes!" One says letting off from Blaine and walks to Joe, who looks at Kurt with so much hate that this one has the feeling he could die alone from that.

"Joe, let it be. We have to go."

He spits into Kurt's face, throws the knife away and leave the place.

"Blaine!"

Kurt crawls to him, looking at his wounded body.

"Help is on the way."

* * *

He slowly opens his eyes and catches sight of Kurt, who sits next to the hospital bed, friendly sleeping. _How beautiful. _Blaine tries to straighten up, but lets out a moaning as he gets overwhelmed by all his pain.

"Oh my god, you're wake, finally. How are you?"

Blaine has to smile because of the sorrowful Kurt.

"I didn't want to wake you. Sorry, Kurt" Kurt smiles back.

"How did I get here?"

"With the ambulance of course." Blaine starts to laugh, but interrupts because of pain.

"Three ribs and your right arm are bruised. But hey, nothing is fractured."

"God, Kurt." This is the first time he recognizes Kurt's black eye and that he has a bandage on his left arm.

"You should've run away as I told you."

* * *

"What the hell? Oh my god look at you! You look horrible!"

Suddenly a woman stands in the room, a woman Kurt had never saw before.

"Hi Mum, that's Kurt he goes into the same class-"

"How did this happen? And don't lie to me!"

She ignored absolutely what Blaine said and the fact that there is another person in the room. Kurt notices how uncomfortable Blaine feels - looking at the ground and again to her, really insecure.

"Well, we had a fight ever since school started. He has his locker next to mine and-"

"I said, don't lie to me. Your principal said, it were the same boys who wrote 'fag' on your schoolbag the first day. Do you know what bothers me the most?! I had a very imortant meeting and they called me because of that bullshit. What did I tell you the day before school started?"

Blaine gets teary eyes while Kurt really doesn't know what the hell is going on.

"What did I tell you?" Blaine looks out of the window, hardly breathing.

"Blaine Devon Anderosn, what did I tell you?"

"To try to be normal," he mutters.

She nods and looks at her son. Kurt stares at her, he knows staring is impolite, but he can't believe what he sees. He sees contempt in her eyes. Kurt always thought that every mother and every father love their children, maybe he was wrong.

"But you didn't. I heard you even told everybody that you're not normal at the first day."

"But Mum I really tried-" Blaine was close to cry.

"I don't care. You're to blame that they don't like you."

"Could you please shut up!" Kurt jumps up, screaming.

"Blaine is a really nice person who always tries to help anyone in anycase."

"Kurt don't-"

"So this is your actual boyfriend?" She says, giving Blaine a dirty look and ignors what Kurt said.

"No he isn't."

His Mum looks to Kurt and again to Blaine.

"I'm afraid I can't help you. You chose this way Blaine, so you have to accept the consequences."

She turns around and leaves the room.

* * *

"Please go out Kurt," Blaine says tensed.

"Blaine-"

"Just go away!" Now he's screaming.

"I won't leave you alone!" Kurt screams back.

"FUCK OFF!" Blaine is angry but turns his mood a few moments after he said it as Kurt still stands there.

"Sorry. I just want to sob like a girl, but I don't want you to see it."

Kurt thinks about whether it's better to leave him alone to protect his dignity or to stand by his side.

He leaves.


	5. Is it love?

"Great news. First: They caught the assholes. Second: They say that you can go home. Isn't this great? You don't have to sleep in the hospital," Kurt says and stares at Blaine who looks better than before.

_Thank goodness!_

* * *

They're sitting in the subway next to each other.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. Really. I am."

Kurt never saw Blaine beeing that down.

"Hey, I just have a few bruisings. You are the poor boy," he tries to cheer him up.

"I can't believe that Joe just became so mean, because he saw us, as we did the shopping ... But wait, why were you even there?"

Kurt takes a breath.

"I lied to you. I hadn't a date with Eva. So I started to run after you and as I saw what was happening through the window, I called the police and as I did, I ran through the whole cafeteria without finding anybody, so I took a knife and tried to help you, what didn't work at all."

"You helped me! Really Kurt. Thank you. You did those things ... although you don't like me at all!"

Kurt is speechless.

_Is he serious?_

"It's not that I don't like you. It's the opposite case."

Blane looks up while Kurt is staring at his swollen lips and drops his gaze ashamed.

* * *

They had to leave the station and walk the rest of the way.

"What did you just mean?"

"Nothing."

Kurt walks ahead.

"Kurt please," Blaine's voice sounds wobbly so Kurt stops and turns around.

"I don't know wheter I'm gay or straight. I never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I even don't know what love is. I only know that in your room, as you were going to kiss me, I wanted nothing more than that."

Blaine can't believe what he just heard.

"You wanted it too? But you walked away!"

"Of course, because I was afraid. I never kissed someone. And I always was so cruel to you because I wasn't sure about what I feel."

Kurt looks really sorrowful.

_He wasn't?_

"And now you're sure?" Blaine likes the way this dialogue develops but Kurt just stares at him, gasping for air.

"Today I was so frightened that I'll lose you forever and I thought that a life without you would be dark, horrible and not worth living. And I-"

"You love me," Blaine says euphoric and with a giant smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure," He starts to move again while Blaine follows him.

_He's really into me. I can't believe it. Oh my dear god in heaven please don't let it be a dream._

They are silent for a few minutes until Blaine says:

"You love me."

"I don't know I just like spending time with you and every time when we're together it's a bit painful because I feel like I can't move, frightened to do something wrong. And I like to see you smile and I could've punched your Mum into her face for being so mean to you. I just want you to be happy. That's all I want."

Blaine's face lightens up.

"That means that you love me."

* * *

"I accompany you, help you until you lie in your bed. A bruised rib isn't funny and you got three."

Blaine feels so overwhelmed that Kurt's maybe (probably) in love with him. They're walking up the stairs – everyone hurts in Blaine's side.

"Kurt, would you sleep here tonight, please? I don't want to be alone."

Kurt stares at him with widened eyes and Blaine smiles about it. _What are you dirty thoughts?_

"I have a mattress. I'll sleep on it. You can sleep in my bed."

"Ohh .. ahhh ... No thanks, I'll take the matress."

_Who knows what happened in that bed? And you are ill, the bed is more comfortable, you have to relax. _

"I go down, tell my dad and chance clothes."

* * *

As Kurt comes back he wears black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. Blaine doesn't know what he expected, of course he won't walk through the house only in shorts.

"So, lie down."

Kurt holds the blankets and covers Blaine as he lain down. Then he lies on the matress which is two meters away from Blaine's bed. Blaine has to lie on the back, but he stares at Kurt.

"Won't you take your shirt off?" It is already dark and Blaine can't see anything than contures, but he knows that Kurt blushes.

"What? Why?" He aks shrill-voiced.

"It's gonna be hot tonight and I want to see your muscles."

Kurt isn't amused.

"HAHA - I don't have any muscles just fat."

"Idiot. I don't believe you." They are quiet and after a few moments, Kurt isn't sure whether Blaine is awake or not.

"Blaine are you asleep?" He whispers.

"Yes."

Maybe Blaine is right and Kurt loves him, but how do you know that you love someone when you never felt this feeling before?

"Your Mum is awful."

Kurt hears him laughing.

"I'm sorry, she is."

Blaine sighs.

"Last year as I told them that I'm gay, they repudiated me. They gave me this apartment and I'm living alone ever since. I hate both of them, but they got divorced three months ago and dad is abroad ... Don't even know where he is and the worst thing is that I don't care ... But hey, it's Friday so we can sleep in."

"I'm sorry for being an ashole lately. I liked you all the time and I ... felt those things and I blamed you for it. That's why I distanced me from you after the kiss affair. I always feared that I'm gay. Girls aren't really interesting to me and now you were there and I -" He stops talking and listens to Blaines regular breathing.

_He is asleep._

"I love you," Kurt whispers gentle because he can't just lie there without finally saying it, but he also doesn't want Blaine to hear it.

* * *

Blaine listened to every word Kurt said close to falling asleep. After a time Kurt went silent and then he said the magical three words. It maybe was a bit mean to fake that he was sleeping, but he wanted to hear it. Blaine wasn't sure about it, until know.

_He loves me._

Now, since they both love each other nothing is in their way.


	6. Let me put my hands on you

Kurt awakes, lies on his back and feels this well-known pressure in his pants.

_Come down boy. Come on. Simmer down! Everything is cool._

No matter what he says to himself, his boner doesn't go away. He looks to the left, from which Blaine is staring at him, aroused grinning.

"You look so steamy with that boner, I'd fuck you right now, if my whole body wouldn't pain me," Blaine says, absolutely serious.

Kurt blushes and turns around, showing Blaine his back.

* * *

"Haha. I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't want to place you in a predicament. "

"Of course you wanted to."

"Maybe."

Blaine groans as he tries to stand up.

_Finally come down_ - Kurt says to his little Hummel over and over again.

"You know, they're just two ways to help you ... Do you prefer hand - or blow job?" Blaine says, walking towards Kurt who is still crouched on the matress.

"You're sick and absolutely insane, leave me alone!"

Kurt hears a moan as Blaine kneels down next to Kurt, who finally turns around again.

"Are you mad?! The doctor told that you should move as less as you can."

Blaine is staring at him with a fire in his eyes, putting one hand on his cheek.

"Let me kiss you. I've waited so long to do so. Please. I love you. I want you."

He pulls Kurt to him, kissing him roughly, putting his tongue between his lips and starts to suck his tongue. Kurt draws his head away while Blaine's face follows him, wanting more.

"Doesn't it hurt? Your lips are swollen," Kurt means concerned.

"Whatever!"

He wants to kiss him again, but Kurt holds him back.

"But, I don't like the feeling of your swollen flesh in my mouth."

Blaine starts to smirk smutty, caressing Kurts nape.

"This won't be the only piece of my swollen flesh that you'll have in your mouth."

Kurt blushes anymore and stands up. Blaine stares at his boner again that just doesn't want to vanish, Kurt recognizes this, turns around and runs away.

"You're horrible!"

* * *

Burt comes home at 4 p.m.

"Son, you're still alive, good."

Kurt smiles.

"Now tell me what exactly happened. Who assailed my son?"

"Five guys were against Blaine and me, but the police caught them."

Burt nods.

"What was their problem?"

Kurt heaved a sigh.

"Dad I really love you. And I'm sorry that I can't be the son that you wish for."

"Sit down," Burt says and takes a seat too.

"One of the boys is Blaine's ex-boyfriend. And they're harassing him because he is gay. And I-" He loses his tongue. Meanwhile Burt nods, stands up and walks to his son.

"And you're in love with him?"

Kurt nods, not looking at his dad.

"He's in love with you?"

Again, he nods, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Then screw the others!"

Suprised, he raises his eyes to his dad who opens his arms for a hug.

"No matter who you love, you're my son and I love you even more right now because you were honest to me."

"Dad!"

Kurt jumps up, squeezing his dad in his arms.

"You're the world's best dad. Okay, now I'm gonna look after him. I haven't been there since this morning."

He breaks the embrace and starts to leave.

"And dad, when you come home and I'm not here, then I'll be probably upstairs."

"Okay Kurt, it's time to have the talk."

"Oh my god, no!"

Kurt runs away, before his father could catch him and he hears his father's laugh from downstairs when he knocks at Blaine's door.

* * *

"You're back. I thought about whether I should follow you or not, but then I remembered that you said, I should move as less as I can."

Blaine stands in the door, looking at Kurt.

"Won't you let me in?"

Blaine looks at the ceiling.

"Ummm. I don't know."

Kurt is approaching and gives Blaine heart eyes.

"Please let me in."

That smirk on Blaines face is just too hot to be true.

"Pay me."

_Okay he is in Diva – mode again ..._

"Forget it." Blaine reaches out his right arm to hold Kurt back and moans. As Kurt looks at him he holds his right side with his left arm.

"Don't, leave me this way ... I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way."

Kurt grins.

"Trying to do a Moulin Rouge sequel or what?"Kurt is sorry for beeing upset so fast without any reason. Sometimes he just has the feeling that he has another sense of humor than Blaine.

"Come in, my heart."

"And the payment?" He says as he raises his eyebrows and looks at the smirking Blaine.

"I'll be your shelter, just pay me back with one thousand kisses," Blaine laughs and let him enter.

"Okay is it Musical day, or what?" Kurt looks around.

"What happened to you?"

Blaine's flat is perfectly clean.

"Well you left me alone, it was boring and I wanted to impress you."

Kurt smiles to Blaine and feels promptly the desire to touch him. Blaine doubtless feels the same because he's moving towards him, putting the left hand on Kurt's left arm.

"You removed your bandage? Show me your arm."

Kurt starts to hitch up his sleeve. His arm has many bruises. Blaine lowers his head and starts to kiss every bruise of him.

"Mhhh. Blaine, stop."

He looks up.

"Does it hurt?"

Kurt shakes his head.

"Just, a bit."

"I'll kiss your pain away."

And be continues kissing, taking his hand, turning it around and kissing his wrist.

"No," Kurt pulls his arm away, but Blaines grips his hand and holds it.

"Kurt what am I doing wrong?"

_Those eyes are just beautiful._ Blaine is beautiful and Kurt doesn't want to tell a lie.

"Nothing, Blaine I ... Are we a couple?"

Blaine inspects Kurt's face and realizes that he is serious.

"Kurt ... I thought so."

And then Kurt smiles with relief.

"I'm sorry, I'm a horrible boyfriend. I never was someone's so I don't know what I have to do."

"Kurt, you just have to be yourself because I love you and you're perfect for me just the way you are."

Kurt nods, but doesn't seem convinced at all. Suddenly he fels Blaine's mouth on his lips, he didn't see that coming, is surprised and bites Blaine out of shock in his lips.

"AHH!" Blaine touches his swollen lips and stares horriefied at Kurt.

"I'm so sorry. Could you tell me the next time you want to kiss me!? How will I know what you gonna do?"

Blaine loves the way Kurt always apologizes and blames every other person in the next sentence. And it only hurts because his lips are still swollen, but in fact, feeling Kurt's rudeness turns him on.

* * *

Somehow Blaine managed that Kurt sleeps at him again this Saturday and now they're sitting on the mattress, watching 'West Side Story'. It was Kurt's idea, of course Blaine already knew the movie, but he would watch anything if that means he can be together with his sweetheart.

Kurt is sitting on Blaines left side so that Blaine can put his arm around Kurt. He starts to stroke his back, tenderly.

"Stop it Blaine."

"Why? Are you already turned on?" Blaine asks just for fun, but as Kurt doesn't respond he realizeses his tenseness.

"Really?"

"Don't mock me Anderson," Kurt straightens up and distances himself from Blaine.

"I may be a naive virgin but I can't help ... they're just these feelings and I-"

"I know honey, I'm just too hot."

Kurt snorts while Blaine is laughing.

"But it's your fault. You're also too hot that's why I always have the urge to put my hands on you or I'm going to die."

Blaine sits up too and looks Kurt in the eyes.

"And I would never mock you. Actually knowing that I'll be your first -"

Blaine shakes his head by thinking of it.

"It drives me crazy. You drive me crazy. But I won't touch you until you say that I should do so."

Kurt breaths deeply and leans on Blaine's shoulder.

"I told my dad about us. It's weird, he wasn't even upset."

"Well, he loves you."

They watched a few other movies and Blaine has to hold himself back to not infest Kurt.


	7. Consideration

The next day Blaine wakes up because of a big pain in his right side. He lies on the back, looks down at his body, searching the reason of pain. _Kurt._ He rests peacefully on Blaine's chest and sleeps like an angel.

"My gosh, precious please wake up."

Kurt moans.

"What happened?" He asks, half waken.

"Nothing, could you just move a few inches?"

Kurt looks at Blaine and on what he's lying at.

"Sorry ..." He moves and lies down again not willing to get up.

"No prob."

Blaine is staring again, he just loves the view.

* * *

When Kurt wakes up, he is alone on the mattress. He stretches and looks around, seeing that Blaine enters the room with a tray full of Croissants, Coffee and orange juice.

"Good morning. I know it's nothing special, but-"

"It's beautiful, thank you."

Blaine kneels down, infront of him.

"The first morning we're officially together," He smiles and plants Kurt a briefly kiss, trying not to be too sensual what is hard to.

"I'm planning to go out with you today. Maybe we could walk through the park or so?"

"Yeahhh," Kurt moans chewing his croissant.

* * *

It is beautiful. The sun shines and they're walking through the park.

"I've never been here ever since I moved. You have to show me more places."

"Anything you want," Blaine says, licking his lips – _Why are you always doing this? Do you want to kill me? _

"Gimme your hand!"

Kurt looks to Blaine, who is reaching out his hand, without any hesitation he takes it. They're holding hands the first time in public. This feeling is priceless.

* * *

"You and Blaine are a couple now? Congratulations. How is he doing? Heard the boys are in danger now."

Most people were really nice to Kurt, knowing the event with those boys. All in all, the week in which Blaine couldn't go to school because of his ribs went by very fast. You could say that Kurt and other students become friends. He also talks pretty much to Eva, who is something like his best friend now. Kurt always was with Blaine in the evenings, but he never slept in his flat again.

* * *

"Hey Blaine what you're doing?", Kurt says being at the other end of the phone.

"Thinking of you and masturbating."

Kurt laughs while Blaine rubs his cock slowlier than before he answered the phone.

"I'm shopping with Eva. Do you need something?"

"I need you. Now."

Blaine rubs faster, turned on from Kurt's voice and the imagination how his lips are moving while he speaks. _Those lips._

"Haha, cute. Listen today we're together for three weeks now and I-"

"I know honey."

His cock swells up and he thinks about the past days in which he desperately tried to touch Kurt, but he really seems to be not interested in any body contact.

"I thought we could have dinner-"

"Hmm yes-"

"Maybe in that cute little restaurant we-"

"Yeah-"

"... we were together last week."

Then Kurt hears a suggestive moan.

"Blaine, what you're doing?"

Deeply breaths.

"Like I said."

Kurt terminates the phone call currently.

* * *

"You don't have to be angry with me, just because I masturbate now and then. I mean, I'm a man with many needs ... and as long as you won't satisfy my needs-"

"Shut up!"

They're standing in Blaine's flat, screaming at each other, after Kurt came to him and seemed really offended.

"Kurt, I don't urge you to anything so could you please be less pissed off!?"

Kurt sits down, looking on the ground. Blaine doesn't understand what his point is.

"Kurt, I have reasons to be offended, not you. I'm your boyfriend, but you didn't say that you love me at all, except that time you thought I was asleep -"

"You heard it?"

"Yes and I thought that it would be a great relationship, but it seems to me that you aren't really interested in me. I feel ... unwanted."

Blaine gets teary eyes and Kurt doesn't believe that the conversation went that way, searching for the right words.

"I never wanted anything more than you and I do love you with all my heart but ... I fear of ... my first time. I'm scared that you won't like it and won't like me any longer after it and I -"

"Silly."

Kurt raises his gaze, facing Blaine who stands close before him. He kneels down and lays his hands on Kurt's cheeks.

"I'll never stop loving you."

And he gives Kurt a long wet kiss.

"And I'm sure our sex will be great."

Kurt blushes and Blaine would love to kiss him again, suck his tongue in his mouth, licking his lips and every inch of his beautiful body, finally seeing his-

"Blaine?"

Blaine forces himself to listen again, and forget the pictures in his head.

"Touch me," Kurt whispers softly into Blaine's ear.

"What?!" He can't believe what he heard. Looking into Kurt's eyes, Blaine realizes that he wasn't really sure. Slowly Kurt closes his eyes, licks his lips and pretends to be ready.

"Kiss me."

And Blaine does as he said, not as Kurt expected hard and lustfully, but soft and lovingly.

"Let's go to the cinema!"

"What? But ... I said -"

"Yeah, come on," Blaine laughs, carefully caressing Kurts cheek.


	8. Finally

They walk home, hand holding after watching a great romance. Walking into the house, Blaine hugs Kurt soft.

"Goodnight my love," He starts to go upstairs.

"Blaine!"

He tourns around, completely clueless what his boyfriend wants.

"M ... May I stay with you tonight?"

Again, Blaine surveys Kurt's countenance, searching for doubts, but he doesn't find any, so he runs down, takes his hands and pulls him up into his flat. Blaine nervously closes the door and stares at Kurt.

* * *

"Kurt are you ... sure?"

He nods with an expression of excitement and fear.

"How could you change your mind in two hours?"

"Aren't you happy about it?" Kurt gives Blaine a smile.

"Happy is understated," Blaine draws closer to Kurt, takes his hands again and kisses him wet and full of lust.

_OH MY GOD Kurt wants it too. I'm gonna die._

Blaine leads Kurt into his bedroom.

"The first day I met you, I heard how you had sex with you ex."

"What?" Blaine seems confused.

"Your bed squeks."

"Oh, that means you want to do it on the mattress?"

Kurt gets big eyes and Blaine has to laugh about it.

"It's kinda weird," Blaine says, intense breathing "I feel like a virgin."

"You're telling me," Kurt means, chuckling.

That was the point Blaine couldn't hold back any longer, he starts to kiss him rough, scanning Kurt's butt.

"God, your ass is amazing." Blaine kisses Kurt's nape, presses his body against Kurts stride, feeling the buckle of his hardened cock.

"Mhh ... Kurt. You're so hot, touch me," He says as he notes that Kurt's hands are still laying upon Blaine's shoulders. Kurt doesn't move, so Blaine puts grips hands and lays them on his butt.

"I'm yours Kurt, forever. You can touch me. I want you to do." Blaine stops kissing him and points at the mattress.

"Lie down sweetheart." Kurt does as he said and lies on the back, when suddenly Blaine stoops over Kurt, kissing his lips again and starts to open Kurt's belt. Kurt's cock is so hard, that it hurts at the place where he presses against the textile of his jeans. Blaine still tries to open the belt and laughs, strained.

"I'm so stupid. I'm too nervous to open it."

Kurt stares at Blaine, suddenly knowing that he feels the same shame and nothing's bad about it. Finally he managed to open it.

"Lift your beautiful hips, my dear."

And Blaine pulls his jeans away, staring at Kurt's pure white shorts with that stain of his pre-cum at the end of his cock. Blaine licks his lips with an endless anticipation. _Damn ... not again -_ Kurt thinks, trying to fight against this feeling, but his cock shrugs nonetheless, of course Blaine sees it.

"My beloved," Blaine moans, coming closer and wants to doff of Kurt's shirt.

"No."

"Wha -?"

"We could switch off the light."

"Don't annoy me at a point like this," Blaine says, as he rips off Kurt's shirt. He feels his woody as he regards this beautiful body. He can see Kurt's ribs and rudiments of his abs. Kurt just feels really uncomfortable, not wanting that Blaine sees him like that.

"Blaine I -"

"You're beautiful."

Blaine kisses his nape, going closer to his nipples and sucks them, while Kurt presses his hands against his mouth, trying to stay mum.

"You said, your dad went out tonight and the apartment above me is empty. You can be as loud as you want to be."

And he sucks his nipples again.

"Mhh."

Blaine takes Kurts hands away from his mouth.

"I want to hear every moan of you."

Blaine licks his abs - his tongue feels hot on Kurt's flesh and he feels like he'd explode immediately. Blaine comes closer to Kurt's hip, carefully stroking his groin and starts to free Kurt from his pants.

"No ... Undress yourself first."

Blaine laughs, sits up and takes off his shirt while he stares at his blushed boyfriend. Kurt gasps for air - _he has such a muscular body._

Blaine takes Kurt's hands, puts them on his abs and guides them down to the belt.

"Open it."

Kurt really tries to, but he is too nervous and Blaine has to do it by himself. As he takes off his jeans, Kurt stares conscious at Blaine's boner for the first time. Now Blaine bends over, rips off Kurts pants and starts lick that enormous dick.

"Oh my..."

"Kurt, he's really big." He kisses the head of his cock, squeezing the balls in his hands, while the dick swells up and gets even harder. Kurt tastes so good that Blaine would like to keep his cock in his mouth forever, so he starts to suck it.

"Mhh. Ahhh... Blaine... ahhh...ummmm." Blaine wanted to use his hands to rub him as he felt the salty cum in his mouth and he gulps it because it is really delicious. He raises his head, looks up to Kurt, whose hands are above his face, trying to hide his blush.

"What's wrong honey? Didn't you like it?", Blaine asks worried about his love, gentle stroking his arm.

"I'm so sorry. I came too soon ... how embarrassing."

"Not embarassing."

But no matter what Blaine says, Kurt doesn't want to show him his face because he is really ashamed ... so Blaine says after a while -

"Do you want to make it up?"

Kurt nods.

"Then kneel down and blow me."

Kurt takes his arms away and stares at Blaine whose eyes seem to bee much more bigger than usual. He kneels in front of Blaine with a racing heart. _Oh god Oh god Oh god ..._ Blaine just smiles, as he looks at Kurt who is sweaty and blushed and so damn hot that he can't think about anything else than to touch him. Blaine kneels before him and Kurt bends over, slowly moving down Blaine's pants. Blaine's dick is big and hard and _what the hell am I supposed to do?_ Blaine, always knowing what Kurt thinks, says -

"Just lick it for the start."

Then Kurt goes closer to Blaines stride, putting his hands on his hips and starts to kiss Blaine's flesh next to his cock. He goes deeper, kissing the balls and the end of the dick.

"Blaine, you taste so good."

"Just keep it up."

And Kurt cruises along his dick with his tongue, from the end down to the head.

"Hmmm, yeah just like that."

He licks the flesh, which gets harder and he really doesn't want to stop.

"Continue with the head."

So he goes down again, cruising around the soft flesh of the head.

"Suck me."

And Kurt takes it into his mouth, trying to suck the hard flesh, sways up and back, first gentle, but he tries to become rougher after time.

"Umm... it's great Kurt."

Kurt opens his mouth, drops the cock, raises his gaze and looks up to Blaine.

"Really?" He asks full of optimism.

"Dear god, please don't stop doing that."

He hurries up and continues.

"Mhhh... ahh." He really enjoys sucking his big, hard dick.

"Take your hands and rub me."

Kurt still has the head in his mouth and starts to rub the rest of the cock until he reaches his mouth again and again doing it fast, while he still sucks the flesh in his mouth.

"Ahhhh ... Oh good ... yeah Kurt..."

He is doing it even faster, looking up to Blaine who puckers up his face and breaths deeply. Suddenly Kurt gets a boner again, but all he can think about is how good Blaine tastes and how he wants to make him feel good, not knowing what he should do now.

"Mhhhh... I'm close to-" Suddenly Kurt feels a liquid in his mouth.

"You can swallow it. It's not a poison."

Thus, Kurt swallows Blaine's cum, let his dick drop again and looks up to his boyfriend, who smiles with relief. Blaine strokes through Kurt's hair.

"Great job."

Then he pulls Kurt up to him and licks his own cum away from Kurts mouth corner, gives him a squeeze and whispers into his hear.

"Wanna come into you, fuck you so hard that you gonna scream for help."

Kurt looks at him eagerly and a bit horrified while he caresses his nape again and presses him into the mattress.

"You'll love it," Blaine spreads Kurt's thighs apart and knees himself between them, he bends over and kisses the inside of his thighs and goes down to Kurt's ass. He starts to lick around Kurt's hole and feels so turned on as Kurt shyly tries to suppress his moanings.

"I'll put my fingers in, don't worry." And he presses his thumb against the hole as long as it opens and he gets in.

"Ahh."

"Scream for me." He shoves his thumb in, then his index finger and starts to move.

"Mhhh." Kurt tenses up and Blaine lays his left hand upon his knee.

"Relax, sweetheart."

And he pulls his fingers out. Quickly, Blaine jumps up, fetches something out of the cupboard, kneels down again and shows Kurt the lube with an aroused smirk. He opens the tube and starts to slather his cock with it.

"You ready?"

Kurt vigorously shakes his head, Blaine laughs out, bends over to kisses his lips.

"Try to stop me."

He kneels in front of Kurt's ass in a perfect position, heaves Kurt's thighs and lays his knees upon his shoulders.

"Kurt."

Kurt looks up, slightly shivering. Then he feels that gigantic squeeze when Blaine starts to slide into him.

"Mhhhhh .."

"Oh god Kurt, you're so tight, so hot." He finally pushes himself in, as hard as he can to know that he is as deep as possible, in that moment Kurt cries out that loud like he never had before.

"BLAINE .. ahhh."

"It's okay." He strokes his thigh to soothe him, but Kurt whines inexorably even without Blaine moving, so he says -

"Shall I break up?"

"Are you mad?"

Blaine laughs relieved.

"But, honey If you don't like it, it's note good for me, too."

"Go on ... I ... I like it."

Blaine is so happy and aroused that he starts to thrust into Kurt.

"Hmmm ... ahhhh."

Kurt looks amazing, full of sweat and with that expression on his face ... Blaine can't help, but thrust into his hole even faster and harder, finding a bearable rhythm while Kurt is whining.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaine ... ummmmm." And Kurt comes all over his stomach, too early again, but Blaine isn't ready at all and bumps harder into him with all his energie.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa..."

Blaine holds Kurt's hips and thrusts a few times into him as hard as he can, until he comes too and fills Kurt up. They stand like this for a couple of moments looking each other in the eyes, until Blaine draws himself out and slumps next to Kurt. He kisses his shoulder, because it was the piece of his body that was closest. Blaine was just too exhausted to move.


	9. Ever since I saw you for the first time

"I can't remember the last time I sweated that much," Blaine says, grinning.

"Me too."

Kurt reaches out his hand, Blaine takes it and kisses every finger soft and with reckless abandon.

"Was it okay for you?" Kurt is uncertain and looks at Blaine.

"Kurt, are you kidding? It was the best sex I've ever had ... because I had it with you and you were amazing." Blaine takes the blankets and covers them.

"And, was it okay for you too, my sweatheart?" Blaine stares at Kurt waiting for response. He nods and leans on Blaine.

"I feel so peaceful and relieved and happy, I can't describe it," Kurt says, smiling in disbelieve of the past minutes.

"I'll always treasure you," Blaine whispers and pulls his arm around Kurt, knowing that the time has come to confess everything that he haven't done until now.

* * *

"Kurt, I always felt like a half person. I always had a few friends but nobody could really make me feel good. I was longing for something which could make me complete. Then I realized how I was and I knew that this something was a someone. And sitting alone in my flat, I believed that I'll find this person someday. And we would stand everything together and get old together. There had to be a person who feels same half as me, you know same as soulmate and ever since I saw you for the first time I knew that you are this person."

Kurt raises his eyes, looks into Blaine's teary eyes with an open mouth, not knowing what to response.

"And I'll promise to protect you and love you as long as you can endure me." Blaine pulls his Lover, who is completely speechless, closer to him.

"Kurt, as long as my hearts beats, it beats for you."

Kurt is overwhelmed in every sense. He wants to say something same beautiful to Blaine, but nothing would be approximately as poetic and pleasing as he said. Nothing he can think about seems approproate, so he just presses against Blaine, closes his eyes and tries to express at least a part of his feelings.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine rubs Kurt's back gentle and kisses his forehead.

"We'll always be together, won't we?" Blaine asks, with an anxious voice, while Kurt opens his eyes and looks at Blaine, deeply feeling the everlasting chemistry between them.

"Yes, forever."

Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's cheek, pulling him even closer to him.

"Promise me."

"I'll never say goodbye to you, I promise."

And Blaine snatches a soft and sweet kiss, not willing to end it or even release Kurt out of his embrace, but he has the feeling that he doesn't have to do so, not for the rest of this night.


End file.
